On The High Seas
by QV524
Summary: Beckett learns a few things while stuck on a cruise ship.
1. Chapter 1

"So, I take it you don't like boats?"

Richard Castle supplied as his wife leaned over the railing of the cruise liner, breathing deeply as wave after wave of nausea overtook her.

"Not all boats, just some. But honestly this hasn't happened in yea-"

Before Kate could finish her sentence she was quickly lunging forward, emptying the contents of her stomach. Passing cruise ship guests gawked pointedly and loudly mumbled their disgust. Soon Castle's instinct to protect his wife came to the surface.

"Seriously? You've never been sick before?" he called out to the retreating backs of people making their way down the deck.

"CASTLE! STOP IT! This is embarrassing enough without you making an even bigger scene!"

"But they were-" Rick went to say but was quickly cut off.

"It doesn't matter! We're the professionals here. I don't need anyone making claims of inappropriate conduct against the NYPD. Or it's private consultants."

Straightening out slowly Kate groaned as she found her sea legs again, the taste of bile coating her throat. When she went to take a step back dizziness overtook her, and just before she was about to fall back Castle caught her.

"That's it. You need to sit down. Come on, there are chaises right over there."

Pointing Rick lead his wife to the pool area; wrapping an arm around her waist, taking on any of her dead weight. Stopping them both Kate turned to her husband,

"Rick, I'm not going to lounge poolside while there's a murderer on this off brand Carnival cruise ship!"

Tightening his jaw for a brief moment before quickly calming himself Castle replied, "Oh really? And what do you suppose you're going to do to them in the state you're in? You can barely stand up. Besides, what idiot would try to kill another person while security and police were on this ship looking for them. Justice can wait for five minutes while I get you some ginger ale and Dramamine."

Reaching the sitting area Rick lowered Kate slowly before straightening himself.

"Now, would you like anything with the ginger ale? Maybe some crackers?"

Admitting defeat she shook her head and watched as he turned and made his way towards the deck bar, quickly being sucked in by the crowd traveling there as well.

Leaning back slowly Kate couldn't help but moan in relief as the incredibly comfortable piece of furniture's waterproof cushions held her gently in place. She just needed a couple of minutes; the ginger ale would help. (She was hoping she wouldn't need the Dramamine)

Having forgone breakfast this morning, she'd chugged her hotel coffee before leaving for work. It was terrible, (Nothing could ever be as good as her husband's) but it gave her the caffeine boost she seemed to be needing these past weeks. Closing her eyes but with her hand draped protectively near her holster she waited for the sun to infuse her slightly chilled and clammy body with warmth.

"First time?" Popping one eye open she turned and saw an older woman smiling at her. Not understanding the question Kate asked if she could repeat it.

"I said, 'First time?' Pregnant of course."


	2. Chapter 2

Jumping forward and regretting it almost instantly, Kate gaped at the woman in shock.

"No. No. No, I'm not pregnant."

Laughing softly the older woman simply stared at Kate for a minute.

"My dear, I have five children, I know the signs."

"Five?" Kate asked softly.

"Yes. Three girls and two boys. My youngest just turned 25. A very smart young woman, if I do say so myself."

Dropping her eyes the woman looked at the gold band on Kate's finger. Was that your husband?"

"Uh, yes, yes it was."

"Well he obviously dotes on you. Does he know?"

Wincing Kate replied, "No he doesn't. I don- didn't even know."

Pulling her chair a little closer the older woman extended her hand "I haven't introduced myself yet. My name's Rose Dewitt. And you are?"

Taking her hand Kate replied, "Kate Beck- Kate Castle." Recognition suddenly bloomed across Rose's face.

"Oh my, I thought I recognized your husband. He's a famous writer isn't he?"

Kate simply nodded.

"My daughter Jackie loves his books. Especially the Nikki Heat series. That's based on his work with you if I'm not mistaken?"

Laughing softly Kate replied "Yes. But his imagination helped him a great deal."

With a cheeky grin Rose replied "There's nothing wrong with imagination my dear. Especially in the bedroom."

Turning beet red Kate quickly averted her eyes from the woman, (her inner voice replying "You have no idea.") while picking at an imaginary loose strand of hair that had fallen into her lap.

"I'm so sorry, have I offended you? At my age your filter is almost non existent. Forgive me if I have."

Kate quickly shook her head, "No, no, not at all. It's just- I'm a bit overwhelmed."

Nodding in understanding Rose's voice turned tender, "Of course. It's a lot to take in. With my first pregnancy I cried for two hours straight after finding out. My husband was afraid I'd had a nervous breakdown. I hadn't of course. It's just such a life changing and huge responsibility. To realize your whole world is about to change, that you're going to love someone more than you've ever loved anyone, forgive my language, but it's goddamn terrifying."

A tear was threatening to roll down Kate's cheek as she listened to Rose explain so many of the same feelings she was experiencing. Wiping away the slight moisture on her face Kate spoke softly, "It's all that and more. You see, we're kind of on a time out."

Looking puzzled Rose asked "A 'time out'?"

"Yeah, well, you see it's-" Suddenly Kate was interrupted as Rose waved her hand "Stop."

A bit taken aback Kate quieted as Rose came to sit next to her on the chaise; she felt slightly awkward at the now close proximity.

"Do you love him?" Rose asked taking Kate's hand in hers.

Looking away, Kate replied softly "More than anything."

"Then what's the problem? Believe me sweetheart that's 90% of the challenge of being married. The other 10% is picking up wet towels."

Chuckling a little Kate replied "He's actually really good about towels. In fact he's a bit of a neat freak."

Rose smiled, "I wish my husband followed the same compulsions." Turning serious for a moment Rose asked "Does he not want children?"

Shaking her head emphatically in the negative Kate replied, "No. No. He loves children. He has a daughter from his first marriage. And we'd talked about it before the break, even about trying soon. But then certain things happened and I moved out, and well..."

"May I ask why?" Rose asked, her eyes so gentle and sincere Kate had a flashback of her Mother from when she was a little girl, memories of her kissing cuts and bruises to try and take the pain away.

"It's all very complicated. I can't really explain it. But it's for everyone's own good. I'm protecting him and my- our family."

Nodding Rose replied "Well, I won't pry any further about that, I can tell it's something very private, but may I offer you one piece of advice?"

Humming softly Kate waited for Rose to continue speaking.

"Tell him. Tell him everything. Tell him about the pregnancy. Tell him what you're trying to protect him from. From what I've read he's been through quite a few scuffles with you. You can't deny someone the chance to make their own decisions. No matter how much you think you're protecting them."

Tapping her hand lightly on top of Kate's Rose smiled softly. Sniffling Kate nodded. Rose was right, Rick had been through everything with her, never once abandoning her, even after she'd pushed him away so many times. She'd promised forever, through thick and thin, now she needed to honor it. Turning Kate looked, really looked at the woman beside her.

"Thank you Rose, thank you so much. I can't begin to-"

"Kate, am I interrupting something?"


	3. Chapter 3

Standing Kate turned, there blocking out the

sun with his broad frame was her husband. His

hands were filled with a bottle of ginger ale, saltines and a Dramamine patch.

"Uh, no, this is Rose. She was just-" Floundering for an excuse Kate paused.

Taking her cue Rose quickly spoke up "We were just commiserating about seasickness, when I was her age I used to become terribly ill. Now I'm old, and nothing gets to me. The joys of aging."

Placing the items he held on a nearby table Rick extended his hand, "What would such a lovely young lady like you know about that?" he replied his trademark smile charmingly in place.

"You're right Kate he is quite imaginative." Rose replied taking Rick's hand as she spoke.

"It's very nice to meet you Rose, it seems my wife has been talking about me. Not all bad things I hope."

"Oh no, on the contrary, in fact she was just singing your praises."

Rick's chest puffed out slightly at this, always happy to hear when Kate spoke well of him.

Taking his hand and squeezing it Kate replied "I know how lucky I am."

Castle couldn't help then but to stare at Kate with a look of wonderment that was reserved only for her.

"Well I think I should leave you two to your investigation." Rose said, watching as the couple in front of her looked back slightly shocked.

"How did you-?" Kate began, and was quickly stopped by Rose's knowing chuckle.

"My dear you two stick out like sore thumbs. Aside from knowing who you are and seeing how you're dressed, that gun on your side is a dead giveaway." Standing she took Kate's hand and held it gently for a brief moment before letting go, "It was a pleasure meeting you Kate, and you as well Rick. My daughter is going to be so jealous when I tell her I met her favorite author and his muse."

Looking to Rick and Kate she asked with a slight uncertainty, "If that's alright with both of you of course?"

"It's more than okay, in fact if she'd like I could send her a signed copy of my new book when it comes out?" Rick replied, pulling out his cellphone and asking for Rose's daughter's information. Once he'd received it and they'd said their goodbyes the couple watched as the older woman walked away. In that moment Castle noticed a lightness about his wife that he hadn't seen in months.

"You seem better, do you still want the

Dramamine patch?" Rick asked his hand

rubbing gentle circles into her back.

Smiling Kate replied "No. I'm feeling a lot better. Come on Castle, let's catch a killer." And they did.


End file.
